familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Elzadie Emeline Ford (1827-1887)
}} Biography See husband's biography page. Elzadie accompanied her husband on The Mormon Battalion Trek of 1846-1848. Elzadie Emeline was born December 2, 1827, in Harmony, New York to William Martin and Hannah Mayo Ford. The family moved to Nauvoo, Illinois sometime prior to the exodus of the Saints from that place, and it is recorded that she married Reuben Warren Allred, son of Martin Carrell Allred and Mary Hasket, on February 7, 1846. When Reuben joined the Mormon Battalion she made the long journey with him as far as Santa Fe, New Mexico from whim point they accompanied the detachment to Pueblo, Colorado. In their trek to Pueblo they were accompanied by James Tillman Sanford Allred and his wife, Eliza. After wintering in Pueblo, they came to Salt Lake City via Laramie and Fort Bridger, arriving in the valley, five days after the Brigham Young Company. Here they remained until after the birth of their first child, Elzadie Jane, on May 13, 1849. The Allreds made their way to California during the days of the gold rush, spending the next ten years near Salmon Falls, above Mormon Island, on the American River, Salmon Falls, being less than 50 miles from Sacramento. Elzadie later moved with her family to Sutter's Mill, and still later to San Francisco. Their oldest child, Elzadie Jane, born in Salt Lake City, died in California, May 8, 1851. It was while living at Salmon Falls that Nannetta Cooper and Reuben Adelbert were born on June 11, 1852 and May 30, 1855 respectively. Both of these children died within a month of each other in April and May of 1857. The family returned to Utah before 1858, as Mary Lilly was born at Fort Ephraim. Two years later, when Martha Rosabell was born the family was living in Mt. Pleasant. Here they lived for almost 6 years, and it was here that George Franklin was born June 18, 1863, but much to the family's sorrow, George Franklin died December 14, 1863. In 1864 the family moved to Wallsburg where their last two children, John Warren and Emma Paulina were born. Life was no easier in Wasatch County. John Warren, their only living son, had rheumatic fever which necessitated their moving to a warmer climate, so in 1878, they moved to Gila Valley, Arizona, purchasing a stock ranch called Buttermilk Point a few miles from Matthewville. They then went into business selling milk and butter to the soldiers at Fort Thomas. Life in this isolate place was very lonely, but the returning health of her son compensated for the loneliness. Elzadie often took long walks and on some of these found quaint Indian relics and pieces of pottery which she carried home and placed under a tree near the house. Over the years this pile grew quite large. Not realizing their new owner for enough to clear financially the ranch. Elzadie died December 20, 1887 at the age of sixty years and was buried in Pima, Arizona. References * Soldiers of the Mormon Battalion * Reuben Allred History - Allred Family Histories Online